1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a data processing apparatus and a method of controlling the data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus that may adaptively adjust a load balance at a plurality of stream processors, and a method of controlling the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stream processor may be used to process data associated with audios, videos, graphics, and the like. A multiprocessing scheme to process data in parallel using a plurality of streams may be used to reduce a power consumption associated with the data processing and to process the data at a high performance.
When processing data using the plurality of stream processors, a load balancing scheme may be used to enhance a data processing performance. The load balancing scheme may uniformly allocate a load to the plurality of stream processors so that an idle stream processor may not exist.
In particular, when processing multimedia data, a type of data to be processed and a data amount may vary over time. Accordingly, a data processing apparatus including a plurality of stream processors may need to adaptively cope with the type of data and the data amount that varies over time to thereby uniformly allocate a load to the plurality of stream processors.